The present invention relates to a container with an integral dolly that is especially well suited as a trash container or a clothes hamper container. The container includes a vertically extending telescoping handle that can be adjusted and locked in position at selected heights for manipulating and moving the container body.
There are numerous trash containers that are mounted on wheels and provided with handles for moving the trash containers about. Examples of such trash containers are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 256,423, issued Aug. 19, 1980; Des. 318,351, issued Jul. 16, 1991; Des. 320,103, issued Sep. 17, 1991; 4,450,976, issued May 29, 1984; 4,674,759, issued Jun. 23, 1987; 4,691,840, issued Sep. 8,1987; 4,759,559, issued Jul. 26, 1988; 5,000,467, issued Mar. 19, 1991; 5,465,844, issued Nov. 14, 1995; and 5,758,888, issued Jun. 2, 1998. Clothes hampers mounted on wheels are also known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,807, issued Apr. 30, 1996. However, none of these trash containers or clothes hampers have integral telescoping handles thereon that can be selectively adjusted to different heights and locked in position at any of those heights to locate the handle grip at a desired height especially suited for the particular user. Nor do any of these trash containers or clothes hampers enable the handle grip to be located at one height for one user, another height for another user and also to be stored out of the way when not in use.
The container with an integral dolly of the present invention solves the problems of the prior art. The container of the present invention has an integral telescoping handle thereon that can be selectively adjusted to different heights and locked in position at any of those heights to locate the handle grip at a desired height especially suited for a particular user. With this structure, the handle grip can be located at one height for one user and another height for another user. The handle grip can be located above the top of the container body for better leverage. In addition, when the container is not in use the handle with its handle grip can be stored out of the way.
The container of the present invention includes a container body with a tubular upstanding sidewall that is closed at the bottom and open at the top. A cover, which overlies the open top of the container, can be moved to uncover the opening and gain access to the interior of the container. The vertically extending telescoping handle of the container can be adjusted and locked in position at selected heights and is located on the back of the container body for manipulating and moving the container. A pair of wheels is mounted on the lower end and at the back of the container body whereby, when the container body is tilted backwards by the telescoping handle, the container can be wheeled about on the pair of wheels. The sidewall of and cover for the container body have integral handles thereon to facilitate the handling of the container and its cover. In addition, the container body has a series of spaced apart nipples about the upper edge of the container for securing the cover in place on the container and for securing a trash bag within the container.